


Dipper found love in bad places.

by fuxkofbill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, BillDip, Cancer, Human Bill Cipher, JUST DO IT IM PROUD, READ IT OK, Sad Mabel, Stan cries and its sad, The Journals (Gravity Falls), loads of crying, sad as shit at the end ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxkofbill/pseuds/fuxkofbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper found love in simple things, such as the smell of oak and pine drifting throughout the shack, and the memories related to Stan's favorite chair. He also found love in a bad place, in the place of a demon who cares a lot more then he thought. ((its better then this ok))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper found love in bad places.

Dipper found love in places he never thought he would, he found love in the smell of pine and oak drifting through out the old, dusty shack, which contained stupid tourist attractions that Dipper always wondered how they were sold. He found love in the kitchen table which lay in the center of a dirty dining room, it held carvings from when Mabel and Dipper were children, and stains that neither could off explained. He found love in the living room, with a worn out couch that smelled of all different types of food and drinks and was covered in stains, but it held cherished memories. 

Dipper fell in love with Mabel’s homemade jumpers that always itched his skin, but he wore them anyway, because they made her happy. He fell in love with the girly scent that wavered throughout the house because Mabel had always sprayed too much of her perfume. He fell in love with the blue and white pine tree hat that always rested on his head, as he managed to keep it from twelve years of age. He fell in love with the stickers scattered all over the shack, as Mabel thought they looked cute, and stuck them everywhere, including his face. 

Dipper fell in love with Soos’s voice, the way he worded his sentences and how he always found the light in dark situations. He fell in love with Wendy’s friendship, as she was always there if Dipper needed it. He fell in love with Wendy’s friends, as they let him come along when they went out on ‘adventures’ and helped him become social throughout the years. He even fell in love with Robbie’s hatred, because without it, he would have never been able to face the harshness of high school boys. 

He fell in love with Stan’s rudeness, as he was always open with him , always told him when he had done something wrong and he helped Dipper become who he was to this day. He fell in love with Ford’s intelligence as he taught he many mysterious and helped his curious brain bloom into what it is now. 

Dipper fell in love with a cold attic, because even though it was summer, he always wondered how it could of been so cold. He fell in love with the small town that went by the name of Gravity Falls, as it was filled with people he grew up with; a crazy cat lady who owned a restaurant, Gideon and his family who always loved to torture them and attempt to bribe them into selling the shack as well as Candy and Grenda, who surprisingly where there for both him and his sister.

He fell in love with the forest that lay outside the shack, it was filled with monsters and mysteries and it was where the third book was found. Every time Dipper Pines walks through the forest, he feels like a child again, he remembers all the memories he had in there, both good and bad. He remembers getting ecstatic when Ford mentioned going out with him, to discover somethings with a friend. He remembers when he got lost as a child and nearly cried, only to find the path back home minutes later, that was no longer a problem though, Dipper knew the forest like the back of his hand. 

He also remembers the first time he seen him, the first time Dipper had seen Bill Cipher. When Dipper first seen him, he didn’t expect to have such feelings for him, he was a demonic triangle with a stupid looking top hat with a matching bow tie and a cane to go along side. He was an ugly shade of yellow with an obnoxious big eye sitting with dramatic eyelashes. He had an annoying, high pitched voice that would drive anyone crazy, and a personality that would send millions into a rage. Even though Bill had tortured him during his childhood, turned his Grunkle into a back scratcher and left him in a destroyed town, he still managed to find love in such a stupid place. 

The day Bill turned up in a human body was a very weird day for everyone, Mabel and Dipper were nearly seventeen and Bill had the body of an eighteen-year-old. The moment Dipper had seen him, his face flushed in the shade of red, and the minute he spoke, he both froze and melted. His voice was a deep tone and was as smooth as velvet, his hair didn’t match the ugly shade of yellow, it was a dirty blonde color. His face looked like it was sculpted by a god, his cheekbones were prominent and his nose was curved beautifully, he was a few inches taller than Dipper, as Dipper was the height of his chin. 

Bill wore a collared shirt, with the top button undone and a yellow jumper on top. His top hat was missing, along with the bowtie and cane. His eyes were two different colors, his left eye was a deep grey, and the other was a wonderful shade of green. The first words that Bill had said to him, in that damn beautiful voice, was; “Hello, Pine tree! Miss me?”

Somehow, Bill had lost a lot of his powers, and used what he had left to create the body he was in that day. He wasn’t completely defenseless, he still had some and he was regaining them still. He hadn’t told the Pine’s family this, he acted as though he was left with only a bit of power. He convinced them to let him stay, he didn’t need to sleep nor eat as much as they did, he could help about the shack and whenever he needed it, he’d sleep on the couch. He’d help the Pine twins with their homework, which was too late honestly, as they both had already left school and moved to their grunkles place. 

Years had passed and Dipper and Bill ended up having their first kiss and being in a steady relationship. Stan and Ford didn’t approve, but he was an adult, so they couldn’t stop him. Dipper was happy, he had a job as a writer, which he loved. He would write about all the things he saw in Gravity Falls, he would take what Bill had told him into consideration and pieced together everything he could and formed some amazing stories. 

The year he hit twenty-two a few things had gone wrong, a trip to the doctors and a confirmation with Bill told him that he wasn’t going to be around for long. Cancer. A horrible situation a human could be put into. Mabel cried when she found out, she hugged her brother tightly and sobbed into his shoulder, in return Dipper buried his face into her shoulder and cried a little too. When he told Stan, tears formed in his eyes, he spoke a few heartbreaking words, and Dipper cried into his shoulder too. “My, my great nephew, is going too… die?” When Dipper told Ford, he rushed into questions, asking if Bill would be able to help, asking if he could help cure and what type, but Dipper shook his head, he had already spoken to Bill, “I’m going to die, and there’s not stopping it.” 

Dipper didn’t speak about it much with Bill, he cried a bit, they hugged, but mostly when Dipper felt really bad, he cuddled with him. When things were going rough, Bill was there, patting his back and holding him. Things were messy, gross and sad. Medication littered their room and Dipper always wrapped himself up in Bill’s jumpers, constant “I love you”s were exchanged and Dipper always melted into Bill’s side. 

During the summer is when it happened, everyone was out except for Dipper and Bill, who lay in their bedroom. Dipper was having a bad day; Bill knew what was happening. He told no one, he told Mabel that Dipper was fine, confirmed to Stan and Ford that going out for the day would be okay, and Dipper was just having a rough week. 

Dipper lay in Bill’s arms, shaking and crying a little, his body had gotten fragile and weak, and his voice was small. Dipper spoke his last words to Bill, and Bill lay beside him, holding him into his chest. 

“I had loads of fun with you… I-I, when you came into the shack, it was, weird… I didn’t, Bill, I don’t want to die, I’m only twenty-two, I-I’m not ready, I’m not ready to leave you, or Mabel or Grunkle Stan and Ford- I, I love you so much Bill, I love you s-so much” 

Dipper spoke on, not making much sense, but it was okay, he wasn’t expected too. Bill became confused, he hadn’t cried, he had never cried, why was he crying now? Bill doesn’t cry. He shushed Dipper, reaching in for one small kiss, which was weakly returned, but then there was nothing. The warmth was gone; his body was limp in Bill’s arms. The smile that plastered the young boys face, even through the toughest moments of his life, is now gone. That smile would never be seen again, the beautiful laugh that echoed through Bill’s head would never be heard, the sparkle in his eyes when someone mentioned anything including mysteries would never be in this world. The voice that cracked when he was excited and squealed when Bill picked him up and spun him around would never be enjoyed, he wouldn’t be able to write anymore books, he wouldn’t be able to go on walks in the forest and work in the shack, he wouldn’t be able to make stupid puns that ended up with Dipper being the only one laughing, no one would be able to enjoy his presence again, because Dipper Pines was dead. 

 

Dipper Pines is dead.  
Dipper Pines is dead.  
Dipper Pines is d e a d. 

Bill could of screamed, but he cried instead, he could of went into a rage and broke everything, but instead he clung onto Dipper’s body and cried from regret, the regret that burned in his chest for not being able to save him, the regret that clouded his mind from not being able to help him escape the pain, the regret that tingled throughout his body because he wasn’t able to say goodbye to his family, because Bill was selfish, he wanted to say goodbye to Dipper on his own. 

“I’m sorry, Pine Tree” He whispered, carding his fingers gently through Dippers thin hair, “I’m so sorry” He lay Dipper’s body down, he still wore Bill’s jumper, and Bill sniffled at that, he pulled the covers over him, and he left.

He left a note on the desk, and went away. When the pine family came home, Mabel screamed, she clung onto her brother’s body and cried and cried until Stan had to take her to her own room. Ford read the message from Bill, and tears streamed down his face. Stan, Stan’s chest hurt, dread filled him stomach and all he could feel was emptiness. The boy, the young boy who was his nephew, who he brought up during the summers and joked with him, saved him in scary situations and helped him the best he could, the boy he loved so much, loved like a son he never had, was dead. That night he cried, he cried for the first time in years. He cried for Mabel, for Ford, for himself and he cried for Bill. 

His sobs filled the corridors and Ford couldn’t help crying a little bit too, his mind was young, he wanted to know so much and Ford could have told him all of it, and it was too late. Mabel never got over it, she was always with her brother, they were hardly apart, and now she would never be able to see him again.

Dipper Pines was dead, Bill didn’t show up at the funeral, he never came back to the shack, all of his stuff that was left around the house was gone, the only thing that stayed with the jumper Dipper was wearing, that’s all they had left of Bill, which was buried along with Dipper. 

Ford still kept the note that was left, he still read it every now and then, he kept it safe, he didn’t know why honestly, it felt important, it was important, it was the last piece of Bill he would ever have in his life. 

((He’s dead, Dipper Pines? Why couldn’t I save him, I don’t know. You can blame me for this, it’s completely my fault. I should have been able to help, I should have been able to bring the boy away from the pain, but I couldn’t. I can promise you all, you will never see me again. No one will see me again, I never thought I’d get so attached to him, you know? I only realized how bad it could be, minutes before he was dead. Now I can’t live without him, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for leaving. I have to leave, goodbye. Bill.)) He marked off with a small triangle, with an eye inside. 

“Goodbye, Bill.” Ford whispered. “Goodbye Dipper.” 

 

((Read notes))

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND I CRIED WHILE WRITING IT OK PLS LEAVE A PROMPT AND KUDOS AND COMMENTS <3


End file.
